Have You Met Percabeth?
by BrianaValdez167
Summary: A series of oneshots in which other people, mostly mortals, meet the famous Percabeth! Read and Review, and I'll award with blue cookies! Rated T for swearing and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I got an idea of writing about Percabeth from other points of view, mostly mortal points of view. So, this story was born! Man, I really want a taco.**

**Leo: Tacos sound good.**

**Me: What's with you and tacos?**

**Percy: I prefer blue cookies.**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Nico: I shadow traveled!**

**Me: I was talking to Percy- wait a minute, Nico?! What the Hades?**

**Leo: We should all go get tacos!**

**Percy: Yay, food!**

**Nico: Let's go!**

**Leo: FLAME ON!**

**Me: Ohhh-kayy... that was weird.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO. Yet (Muhahahaha).**

Maria's POV

I walked into Goode High, feeling as fabulous as ever. I had pressured my mom into getting me new heels and a new mini-skirt. I was dead set on looking as gorgeous as possible this school year. What's the reason? Percy Jackson. With his messy black hair, sea green eyes, and muscles, not to mention that he's captain of the swim team, it was hard not to have a crush on the guy.

After checking my makeup in the bathroom mirror- Percy _is_ in my math class after all- I strutted down the hallway, making my way through the crowds of teenagers. I walked inside the classroom and sat down in the middle- that's where the popular kids, like me, sit- and started talking to my best friend, Ella.

"Hey, Maria. How's your crush on Percy going?" She asked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. "He's not mine yet, but he will be." I promised her. Percy Jackson will be mine.

Just then, the boy with black hair and green eyes walked through the door, late as usual. I smiled flirtaciously at him, and he gave me a half-hearted grin back. Oh, he _so_ likes me.

Mrs. Anderson, the math teacher, began teaching the lesson. I drowned most of it out. Math was boring, anyway. She droned on and on about the pythagorean theorem, or something like that, for the first few minutes, when I heard a knock on the door.

Mrs. Anderson stopped talking and flounced over to the door, and turning the knob. When the door opened, a blonde girl poked her head in, then stepped inside tentatively. She looked about sixteen, and looked like a typical Californian girl, with her smoothe tan and blonde, curly hair. The only thing, well, _off_ about her was her eyes. They were a stormy gray, like she was calculating everything at once.

I was instantly jealous. She was naturally pretty; she wore no makeup. She even managed to make an orange t-shirt that read 'Camp Half-Blood' (whatever that was. Some kind of summer camp?) and a pair of faded jeans look good.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Anderson asked the girl. She nodded and held up a blue lunch box. "Is Percy Jackson in this class? He forgot his lunch."

Percy looked up at the sound of his name (damn, that boy was hot) and grinned widely. He seemed to be looking at the blonde girl. He got out of his seat and ran to the front of the classroom, engulfing her in a hug. I felt a pang of jealousness. She couldn't be his girlfriend, she had to be, like, a cousin or something.

All my hopes were shattered when he kissed her. Right in front of everyone. Naturally, that's when the whispering started.

"Jackson's got a girlfriend?"

"A smokin' one too."

"When did this happen?"

"Damn."

I frowned, glaring at the blonde girl. "Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, after pulling away. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde girl- Annabeth- rolled her eyes. "Were you not paying attention? You forgot your lunch, Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled, took the lunch box and kissed her again.

_Seaweed Brain?_ What kind of a nickname is that?

Mrs. Anderson cleared her throat. "Sorry, Mr. Jackson and Ms..."

"Chase."

"Ms. Chase, but I have a class to teach." Mrs. Anderson finished. Percy and Annabeth both flushed under her gaze. Annabeth smiled at Percy while he walked to the back of the classroom and sat back down in his seat. She was about to walk out the door when Percy shouted, "See ya later, Wise Girl!"

She poked her head back in and stuck her tongue out at him, then turned and left.

_Wise Girl?_ What the hell?

* * *

**Like it? Review, maybe? I may just reward with blue cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For anyone who reviews this story, I'll reward them with blue cookies, made by the one and only Sally Jackson!**

**Percy: OH YEAH! My mom rocks!**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO! (yeah, right. I wish).**

* * *

Jake's POV

Percy, Alex, Justin and I were sitting on the couch in the Jackson-Blofis residence, playing Black Ops. It was a bit weird hanging out at my english teacher's house, especially when he's Percy's step-dad.

Now, though, Mr. Blofis was up in his office, grading papers or something. Mrs. Jackson, Percy's mom, was in the kitchen, probably baking blue cookies. I don't know why Percy loved blue cookies so much. I had decided not to ask.

Anyways, we were all sitting on the couches, kicking some serious videogame ass, when I heard a female voice from upstairs.

"Percy! Where in Hades did you put my laptop?!" The voice yelled. I frowned. It wasn't Mrs. Jackson's voice. It sounded more youthful, and angry. Besides, Mrs. Jackson was in the kitchen. Why would another girl be at Percy's house?

I watched as a blonde girl came marching down the steps. She was gorgeous. She had blonde curls that fell loosely around her shoulders, and startling gray eyes. Percy paused the game and looked at the girl. "Hey, Wise Girl. What do you mean, where did I put your laptop? I don't even use it."

She huffed and pulled Percy off the couch by his arm. "You're helping me look for it."

I looked at Percy questioningly. He sighed. "Can you guys help us look for a laptop with a Greek symbol on it?"

We all nodded, getting up from the couch. I wanted to ask who that chick was, but Justin beat me to it. "Who's this?" He asked, nodding to the blonde girl.

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry guys. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

Percy Jackson has a girlfriend? Where have I been?

"Annabeth, this is Jake, Alex and Justin." Percy introduced us, pointing to each of us in turn.

Annabeth looked like she was trying to force a smile, "Nice to meet you all." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Percy. "I know you're the last one who had my laptop, Seaweed Brain."

Percy held his hands up in an I surrender gesture. "I may have... uh... accidentally misplaced it?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked to the stairs. Percy chuckled and followed. The rest of us just stood there awkwardly.

Annabeth turned around halfway up the stairs. "Are you guys going to help, or are you going to stand there like a bunch of lovesick puppies?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks all of you for reviewing! Sally made you all blue cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

**Also, thanks to one of my reviewers, Allen R, for sort of suggesting the idea for this chapter. Extra blue cookies for you: (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does. Rick, gimme the rights to PJO!**

**Rick: NEVER!**

**R&R!**

* * *

Andy's POV

Students flooded into the hallways. The last class of the day had just ended, which was great, because I needed to hurry up and find her. I want to ask her out before the day is over.

I know that I could get any girl in this school. Hell, with these looks, I could get any girl in the country. However, I had my sights set on one particular girl. Tall, tan, blonde, sexy... Annabeth Chase.

She's perfect, easily the hottest girl in the school, and she doesn't even try. She never wears makeup, at all, and she's always in jeans or denim shorts and a t-shirt. She even makes those look hot.

I see her walk around the corner, wearing an orange shirt and denim shorts, her nose in a book. This is it; I'm going to ask her out today, and I won't take no for an answer. I step right in front of her, and instead of running into me like anybody else would, she stopped and looked up, frowning. Must be her ADHD.

"What do you want, Andy?" She asked me, closing her book and putting her hands on her hips. I smirked and stepped closer, but she stepped away.

"I want you to go out with me." I decided to get straight to the point, making it sound like a command rather than a question. She raised her eyebrows, frowning. "I'm pretty sure I've nearly told everyone in this school that I have a boyfriend."

I smirked to myself. Her 'boyfriend' is obviously just an excuse not to go out with anyone. "I think we both know that boyfriend of yours is just an excuse to not date." I stepped closer to her. She looked at me defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "No. He and I have known each other for four years."

"Oh yeah? Then what's his name, and what does he look like?" I retorted, trying to catch her off guard.

She smirked, looking behind me at something. I didn't turn around, because I wanted to see the expression on her face when she screwed up. "His name is Percy Jackson, and he looks like that." She said, pointing to the spot behind me where she was looking.

I turned and found myself facing a guy about sixteen, with messy raven black hair and green eyes. He was also wearing an orange t-shirt, and a murderous expression was on his face. I had a feeling he could kill me easily, and he probably would have if Annabeth hadn't stepped between us. Naturally, I guessed this was Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

"What were you saying to my girlfriend?" He snapped at me, and I gulped and shrunk back. This kid could easily beat me up.

She put a hand on her boyfriend's chest, stopping him from attacking me. "It's not worth it." She said to him. He relaxed a little bit, still eyeing me. Then he turned to Annabeth.

"Chiron wanted me to bring you to camp today. Thalia's there." He said.

Camp? What camp? The one mentioned on both his and Annabeth's shirts? And who are Thalia and Chiron?

Annabeth's expression immediately brightened. "Really? Let's go!" She added when Percy nodded. She slipped her hand into his, and they walked down the hallway and out of the school.

There goes my chances with that hottie.

* * *

**Like it? I sure hope so. Hate it? Give me tips on how to make it better! Until next chapter, my fellow demigods.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I made cupcakes today (sadly they weren't blue). I used white icing to make a trident! And red icing and orange and yellow sprinkles to make fire on another cupcake. That one's for Leo. **

**Leo: You made me a cupcake?**

**Me: ...yes?**

**Leo: OH YEAH!**

**Me: Maybe making something with sugar was a bad idea...**

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan, the brilliant troll. If I owned PJO, there would be A LOT more Percabeth, trust me.**

* * *

Jamie's POV

I sighed as my dad rung the doorbell to my English teacher's house. My mother and father were with me, because Mr. Blofis had asked to talk to them after he sent the email that I'm failing English.

English is definitely not my best subject. I mean, when am I ever going to use participles and gerunds in real life? The fact that I couldn't care less about English resulted in my grades getting worse and worse. I remembered my parents' faces when they found out. Angry, and disappointed. Mr. Blofis had asked my parents to come, to discuss a possible tutor for me.

The door opened, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Black." Mr. Blofis greeted warmly. My father nodded in acknowledgement, and we followed him into the house. Mr. Blofis led us straight to the living room, which had one light blue couch and two light gray chairs, a dark wood coffee table in the middle, all facing the fireplace with a large TV above the mantel. Nice house for a teacher.

Mr. Blofis sat down in one of the gray chairs, while my father sat in the other. My mother and I sat on the couch. "Now," Mr. Blofis began, "As you may recall, Jamie isn't doing to well in my English class." My father just nodded. Mr. Blofis continued. "I just happen to know a possible tutor for her."

My mom set her hands in her lap. "That's wonderful, Mr. Blofis. When can we meet this tutor?" She asked quickly, before my father could say anything. I looked at her gratefully. We both know my dad loves us, but he could be a bit harsh sometimes.

Mr. Blofis chuckled. "Please, call me Paul. This tutor that I'm talking about is my stepson's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She's dyslexic, but manages to keep all A's. Annabeth and my stepson, Percy, should be home any minute, actually."

Percy. I remembered that name. I know he goes to Goode, and I know now that my English teacher is his stepfather. A little weird, right? However, I've never heard of an Annabeth Chase. Maybe she goes to a different school or something. I tuned out the rest of the adults' conversation, pondering about my new dyslexic tutor. Suddenly I felt incredibly guilty. I was failing at English, simply because I didn't care, when this Annabeth had probably been working really hard to maintain straight A's, what with her dyslexia and all.

Suddenly I heard the door slam open. "Mom, Paul, we're home!" A voice I recognized as Percy's yelled. Someone in the kitchen, probably Percy's mom, yelled back, "Okay, sweetie!"

I watched as a tall boy about sixteen, with messy but hot black hair and dazzling sea green eyes, rounded the corner. I was instantly entranced. _Damn_, I thought. I saw that he was holding hands with a tall blonde girl, who I realized must be Annabeth. She had blonde, curly hair that fell past her shoulders, a nice tan, and startling gray eyes. She looked like a typical Californian girl. When she saw us, she muttered something under her breath that sounded like a different language. Ancient Greek, it sort of sounded like.

"Seaweed Brain, I told you your stepdad would have someone over!" She whispered furiously to him, and he just held up his hands in surrender while Annabeth glanced at us apologetically. "Sorry about him. He's ADHD, impulsive."

My mother smiled at her, "You must be Annabeth." Annabeth looked surprised, but recovered quickly and nodded. Mr. Blofis grinned. "I was telling Mr. and Mrs. Black that you could possibly tutor Jamie here in English."

Annabeth sighed. "I suppose. I'm not the best at English. I suppose he told you that I'm dyslexic?" She looked at my mother and father. They both nodded. That's when Percy spoke up.

"At least you have straight A's in English. I'm barely passing." Percy shoved her shoulder and she glared at him. "That's because my dyslexia isn't as bad as yours, and I actually _study_, Seaweed Brain."

Wait, they _both_ have dyslexia? Wow.

Mr. Blofis cleared his throat. "Annabeth, can you sit for a few moments while we discuss the tutoring schedule?" Annabeth nodded and smiled, sitting down on the couch next to me. Percy leaned down and kissed her before heading upstairs. "I'll see you in a few minutes, Wise Girl." He said over his shoulder. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him. Then she seemed to remember we were there.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, nodding to my father, mother and I. "Oh, dear, that's alright." My mother said warmly, and Annabeth smiled gratefully. She and my father started talking about my tutoring schedule, and I heard my mother say fondly under her breath, "Ah, young love."

* * *

**Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors that I might've overlooked in spellcheck. I wrote this on my iPhone while I was babysitting, so, yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chappie in Have You Met Percabeth? I have to say, I like this one, even though it'd probably be inaccurate, seeing as Annabeth and Percy couldn't be separated for too long after... *cough*Tartarus*cough***

**Why must you do this to us, Rick? Why? Por qué? Poooorrrr Quuuueeeeee!**

**Nico: I want some pizza.**

**Leo: Yeah, me too.**

**Me: Okay, that was extremely random.**

**Percy: Can it be blue pizza?**

**Me: Okay, I'll call Sarah and Annabeth and we can go on a triple date to a pizza place.**

**Leo, Nico and Percy: YAY!**

**Percy: Wait, does the pizza place have ****_blue_**** pizza?**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, if I owned the rights to PJO, Percabeth wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus. Rick, you troll.**

* * *

Brooke's POV

I walked out of Biology, yawning. I didn't get much sleep last night, thanks to my roommate, Annabeth. She'd been up all night, going on and on about her 'boyfriend', Percy Jackson, because Claire and I had tried to set Annabeth up with a boy from Goode High School. She had bluntly refused, getting pretty pissed at us for setting her up.

Honestly, I didn't think Percy Jackson was real. He sounded like a god when she described him, and I quote, "Adorable messy black hair and sea green eyes that you could get lost in." When I asked her where she met him, she had replied, "Camp."

It was always that camp she talked about. Once, I'd asked her what she did at that camp, and she'd said something about a lava rock wall and Stolls pulling pranks, whatever that meant.

Biology was my last class of the day, and I was grateful that winter break was finally here. When I got back to me and Annabeth's dorm room, she was already there, packing her suitcase. This surprised me, since I already knew that Annabeth's family lives in California.

"Whatcha packing for?" I asked curiously, throwing my bag down on my bed. She glanced up, smiling widely, her gray eyes sparkling. "I'm going to camp for winter break." She replied, throwing an orange t-shirt in her suitcase, along with her toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. She closed the suitcase, zipping it up.

There it was. That camp again. I knew it was called Camp Half-Blood, since Annabeth has worn orange camp t-shirts before. She made the camp sound like a lot of fun, so I had decided to ask if I could possibly go. Annabeth had shaken her head no, saying that it's a special camp, for ADHD and dyslexic kids like her.

I sighed, deciding not to question that camp again. I began packing my own suitcase. I was spending Christmas with my Aunt Ruby instead of my parents this year, so I decided to go ahead and pack, knowing that she'd be here early.

I threw a couple of my pairs of jeans into my suitcase while Annabeth grabbed her bead necklace, the one she always wore, and strapped it back around her neck. It was a weird assortment of beads. One had a weird... maze? On it, and another had a blue trident.

After we were finished packing, we both dragged our suitcases out to the parking lot. I saw a large van with a symbol for a strawberry company drive up, the sounds of loud music and people arguing echoing throughout the parking lot. Annabeth grinned, and grabbed my wrist, dragging me over to where the van had parked.

The two back doors opened, and a small elfish looking boy with black curly hair jumped out, followed by a boy with cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. "Come on, Pipes. get out." A pretty girl with choppy brown hair and eyes thay seemed to change color hopped out of the van. "Thanks for the help, Sparky." she said sarcastically. I heard loud voices arguing inside the van.

"Hurry up, Death Breath! We don't have all day!" A girl's voice exclaimed, and the next moment, I saw a girl kick an emo looking boy out of the van. He glared at her, and she just smirked, hopping out beside him. She had a punk-style look to her, with her short black hair, blue eyes, silver jacket and combat boots. The emo guy stuck his tongue out at her. "Shut it, Pinecone Face."

Next, a dark skinned girl with dark curly hair and hazel eyes jumped out, followed by a boy with a babyish face and a dark buzz cut. The girl rushed over to the emo guy. "Nico, you need to hurry up next time." She said, and the emo boy, Nico, rolled his eyes. Lastly, the driver's seat door opened and a tall guy with messy black hair and sea green eyes hopped out. I have to admit, he's gorgeous, with tanned muscles and a goofy smile.

Annabeth lets go of my wrist, and takes off running towards the guy. He catches her and spins her around, both of them laughing. He set her down and kissed her full on, wrapping his arms around her waist, while her arms went around his neck. After this continued for two entire minutes, with them ignoring the wolf whistles and catcalls from the other teens, they broke away and Annabeth gave hugs to everyone else.

I clear my throat awkwardly. Annabeth turns back to me. "Oh, sorry, Brooke. These are my friends from camp. That's Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, and Percy." She said, pointing to each of them in turn. "Guys, this is my friend Brooke."

I was greeted with a chorus of 'heys' and 'hellos', while the kid named Leo flashed a peace sign and said, "Wassup?"

The girl named Piper smacked Leo on the arm. "Quiet, Repair Boy." Leo glared at Piper, muttering, "Beauty Queen," under his breath.

"Whoa, whoa, back up. That's Percy?" I exclaimed, pointing to the raven haired boy with sea green eyes. He smiled at me wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist from behind, and rested his chin on her shoulder, and said, "Yup."

Percy Jackson is real? He looks exactly like Annabeth described- like a god. He did have a godlike aura around him, coincidentally. Annabeth rolled her eyes at my obviously confused expression.

She gave me a side hug while Percy threw her trunk in the back. "See you after break!" She promised, then proceeded to call shotgun, while Percy hopped in the driver's seat. The rest piled in the back, and closed the doors, but not before Leo grinned and flashed a peace sign.

I watched as they drove off, blaring loud music and obviously arguing again. As they turned on to the street I could see Annabeth and Percy in the front, Percy driving with one hand while the other was around Annabeth.

I stood there for a minute, sort of in a state of shock, I guess, when I saw my Aunt Ruby's car pull up beside me. "Brookie, time to go!" I turned away from where that van had been a few minutes ago. "Okay, Aunt Ruby."

* * *

**You guys know what I love? Rainbows, unicorns, fishies, Leo Valdez, poptarts, and reviews! **

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to me. **

**I'd especially like to thank HackedByAWriter for reviewing, favoriting and following most of my stories! Your amazing reviews gave me the motivation to write this chapter today. YOU ARE SERIOUSLY AMAZING. YOU DESERVE SOME VIRTUAL BLUE COOKIES: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Yep! This chapter is dedicated to HackedByAWriter!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know perfectly well that I am NOT Rick Riordan. Therefor, I don't own PJO (Dammit).**

* * *

****Ms. Brown's POV

The streets of New York buzzed with activity as I stepped out of my apartment. I shouldered my snakeskin purse, my heels clicking as I walked down the hall to the elevator

I pressed the ground level button, humming to myself. I stepped out of the elevator, walking out of the apartment complex to my car.

I turned the keys in the ignition once I got out to my car, and drove to a small streetside café in the middle of Manhattan.

I sat down at a small table, placing an order for a BLT and some chips. I saw my neighbors, the Jacksons (well, Blofis-Jacksons, anyway), sitting at a slightly larger table next to mine with a blonde girl about Percy's age.

I waved over at them, and Sally Jackson waved back. "Hello, Ms. Brown." She greeted with a warm smile. I smiled back, "Fancy seeing you all here, Sally." Sally smiled, and her husband, Paul Blofis, waved to me good-naturedly.

Sally laughed. "I trust you remember my son, Percy?" She teased, knowing very well that I see them almost everyday. Percy grinned and waved at me. I chuckled in amusement. "Why, of course. Who is that lovely young lady?" I asked, slightly curious.

The girl was truly gorgeous, with blonde curly hair and bright gray eyes. She wore an oversized blue hoodie, that looked suspiciously like a 'Goode High Swim Team' hoodie, and denim shorts. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she looked like a typical California girl.

Sally glanced at the girl for a second before replying. "This is Annabeth. She's Percy's girlfriend." I nodded, noticing how despite sitting in different seats, Percy had an arm around her shoulders, while she was leaning into him. I smiled to myself.

It should have been pretty obvious. I knew that the young Percy Jackson was on the Goode High Swim Team. Despite being a bit old, I couldn't help but think of how adorable that was.

"So, Percy, Annabeth. How long have you two known each other?" I asked, trying to make polite conversation.

Annabeth looked like she was about to say something, but Percy answered instead. "Five years. Our one year anniversary is coming up in a few months." He finished, grinning.

Annabeth punched his arm. "Ow!" Percy exclaimed. "What wad that for, Wise Girl?!" Annabeth just smiled at the question. "It was for interrupting me." She answered, and Percy rolled his eyes.

I smiled warmly at them. "Do you mind me asking how you got together?"

Percy's cheeks tinged pink, as did Annabeth's. Annabeth laughed at Percy's expression.

"Of course I don't mind, Ms. Brown," she smiled before continuing. "It's actually a pretty funny story." Annabeth began. Percy lightly smacked her arm. "It was funny for _you_, Wise Girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling apologetically at me, then turning to Percy. "I'm telling her wether you like it or not, Seaweed Brain."

Percy rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat, letting a stream of air out of the corner of his mouth.

I chuckled and turned my attention back to Annabeth.

"Percy and I met at a summer camp. And on his birthday last year, his half-brother and I made him a huge cupcake. He and I ate it, and then he tried to pour his heart out to me," she snorted at that part, while I smiled in amusement at Percy's red face. "Anyway," she continued, "he was failing miserably, so I kissed him. Most of the other campers were eavesdropping on us, so they lifted us both on to their shoulders and threw us into the canoe lake." She finished. By now, Percy had sat back up, and had his arm around Annabeth's shoulders again.

"And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time." Percy announced as he grinned goofily.

Paul and Sally laughed. I figured there was more to this young couple then they were letting on, but I decided not to press it further. Instead, I thanked the waiter who came by with my meal, and thought. There's no doubt about it; Percy and Annabeth are completely in love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thank you again, HackedByAWriter. YOU ARE COMPLETELY AWESOME.**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


End file.
